Blame The Limo and Apples
by gilmoregirl1979
Summary: WARNING! Based on Spoilers, if you wish not to be spoiled, then move along move along! Dealing with issues of 5-21? i think some one tell me not good with the math LOL...


**WARNING:Based on Spoilers, if you wish not to be spoiled, then move along move along (YES STAR WARS, George Lucas better make it DAMN GOOD! how many more days is it?)**

**Blame the Limo and Apples  
****By GilmoreGirl1979 (the Reigning Quote Queen)  
****  
R/R: yes please I love reviews, I wanna marry them (as previously stated, I have strange passions.)**

**friendly disclaimer: Once again, I don't own(DAMN IT!), No Harm No Sue. WE just use the Gilmore Girls dolls during our slumber parties…. It's fun (shirtless Luke: with coffee pouring action, and the "Fry it and Buy it" Luke's Diner Play Set and SEX FIEND LORELAI sold separately!) **

**Luvz: Guess what! I was Totally the first one to Reveiw the tattoo fic how awesome am I... Huh? you gotta be fast! You gotta be quick with me! **

**HELLO, MY LITTLE CRACK WHORES! (And other shout outs):  
**

**Jeepgirl: hey how's it going, I'm sorry Raven is still sick, may she get well soon! with spoilers! thanks for the help and advise! thank you for the Link!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Here's to my beautiful Inn Owner" Luke raised his glass.

"Well, here's to my Sexy Inn Investor."

"Geez."

"What baby? you are!"

It started off simple enough. Just a man and a woman hitting the town to celebrate. Just like any one would after a job promotion, … or a successful refinancing. However as the night went on, the more celebrating they did, the more drunk the pair got, the sillier each became.

"You know what this means, …" in her inebriated state, Lorelai lost her train of thought easily, "… it means, people are gonna read the article, and say 'hey … That inn is so cool, that inn is soooooo cute, I want to live there' … and then…"

"And then it'd be like … apartments… not an Inn." Luke cleverly deduced, uncharacteristically, just as smashed as Lorelai was.

"Exactly," and they had to laugh at the point she didn't really make. Both laughing at the thought of people living at an Inn and having to collect rent every month from her "tenants".

With a flip of her hair and a new dress, Lorelai convinced Luke to take a trip to New York to celebrate her rise to magazine fame. She decided to enjoy her success, refusing to let Emily or anyone else make her feel bad about the article and the publicity it gave the Inn. It was good, the inn got exposure, and then it would get more traffic, they would make their money back, and her dream would continue.

She wanted to do something Big to celebrate. Rory was at school, busy with homework, and Logan, who knows with those two any more. Sookie was on strict bed rest for her pregnancy. And the others in Stars Hollow really were such small townies, and Lorelai wanted to celebrate her own way!

Lorelai couldn't think of anyone better to celebrate with then her boyfriend, Luke Danes. Luke was willing to celebrate with her, but he never knew the danger when he said "Whatever you want." Well, she wanted to go to New York and show him the town, despite him not being a city man. However, they got piss drunk in the process. She had hired a limo to make sure each of them go home in one piece, and it made her feellike this was her 15 minutes, like she had arrived. Well, to the hospitality industry any way; … well to the hospitality industry in New England … any way. Connecticut at least.

Luke was a relaxed … almost silly drunk, he openly laughed at her random train of thought. For some reason Lorelai had the distant memory of Luke with a Barbie band aid pop into her head, "Got a hand full of Barbie", he had said. Then she laughed and he laughed, and then they couldn't remember why they were laughing.

Luke pulled her close in the spacious back seat of the Limo. While kissing her neck, "Have I told you … how proud … I am of you."

In their current state, it was easy to fall into the pattern of heavy breathing and long savoring kisses.

"No," she sighed, "but you could show me."

Before long the driver was putting up the privacy partition, and Luke and Lorelai were steaming up the windows.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

_OOOOOhhhhhhh, my head._

Lorelai's head was pounding. She knew in those first conscious moments, …_maybe we over did it last night. It was just a magazine article, and I kidnap my boyfriend to New York? Get us both drunk off our asses? Luke? Where is he? _

It was then she realized his arm was her pillow, and she reluctantly opened her eyes, and saw his rugged face, still oblivious to the headache he'd have in a few minutes. She liked waking up just a little before him, to see him first thing in the morning. It was a rare occurrence since he was usually up at quarter to five every day; but she couldn't enjoy the view this morning, _Oy, my head!_

She took a deep breath, hoping it would help clear her hangover, but her lungs filled with the scent of leather. That jarring scent made her take in her surroundings. She then felt the rough carpeting beneath her, and looked to what would have been the ceiling to find a sunroof. She took in the interior of the limo Luke and her had celebrated in last night. They were still in the limo.

Still in the limo … naked.

They had sex in the limo, … naked.

Lorelai could just barely recall the events that lead her to being naked on the floor of a limo with her boyfriend. Lorelai couldn't believe it, she was there, and still couldn't believe it. Small town track star, humble diner owner Luke Danes had sex in New York City in a limo with her; and if she recalled correctly it had been his idea. _How drunk was Luke? to let down his guard and usual standards of propriety to make love to me in a limo. _

Her realization made her groan, which made Luke stir. "We should know better at our age…", He grumbled and scolded, eyes still closed tight, for fear of the pain any light source would cause them.

Lorelai, suffering herself didn't know how to break it too him."Honey, do you know where we are?"

His eyes squinted open, and their situation became clear. "what the ..?"

"I like this new impulsive side of you." She got out in a painful monotone, but meaning every word!

"Well don't get used to it," their current reality sinking in, while furrowing his forehead, "Where are my clothes?"

Lorelai pointed to the seat, "Oh over there... and some over there." pointing near the mini bar. Then Lorelai had questions of her own, "Wait! where the hell are we? can people see in here?"

"Privacy windows," Luke exhaled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, trying to find the strength to sit up.

Lorelai sat up, "Where is the driver? Did he like take pictures of us? Are we gonna end up Paris Hilton's cell phone or website or something?"

"One question at a time. At least till we get dressed, or get some aspirin."

"At least the doors are locked."She looked down at Luke in all his hung over glory, trying to gather what he could of his clothes from his horizontal position. "Was this you're plan all along?" he growled.

"Well, I thought the sleeping with you was a sure thing, but in a limo was just a bonus."

Then there was a tapping at the window. "What was that?" Luke jumped, concerned about being discovered.

"I knew it! It's Paris Hilton come to take you away from me, but she can't have you!" she teased finding their situation funnier and funnier by the minute, despite the shooting pain in her head.

"Ummm Ms. Gilmore, It's Sam your driver." They saw him on the passenger side, with his back respectfully to the privacy windows. "ummm when you are ready." Hinting he was aware of their state. "My keys are in the front seat. I'm sort of Locked out…"The tone in his voice relayed that he had done it on purpose, to leave them be.

_I knew I liked him, _"Sam where are we?" Lorelai asked, pulling her orange dress over her head.

Sam explained "well you said you wanted to be taken back to the hotel at the end of the night. Well you're back at the hotel, you just… never made it inside."

"Great, paying out the eyes for a room we didn't use." Luke grumbled as he pulled on his pants.

"What Time is it? " Lorelai asked Sam.

"About 3:30 am, Ms. Gilmore."

"Sam, We'll be right out. … Luke zip me up."

He complied, buttoned up his own blue shirt, as Lorelai slipped her shoes on. Before she put down the partition to get the keysLuke stopped her. "hey"

"What?"

"Congratulations"

She smiled kissed him again, "Luke."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know, … that I still respect you…."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"… and this was more than a one night stand…"

"Geez."

"…I mean it I don't regret this."

Little did she know the worry their night of passion would cause her …

… two days from that joke.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Apples. _

_Why did it have to be apples? _

Sure, last night when Luke offered her apple pie, she didn't think anything of it. _I like Pie! Who doesn't like pie?_ However, this morning when she just had to have some of his fresh apple at breakfast, she knew it could mean only one thing.

_The last time I wanted apples, … I got Rory! _

She tried to act normal as she ate her half of the apple, Luke not knowing the significance of such a craving only teased about hishabits finally rubbing off on her, instead of the reverse. To which she replied "Dirty!", and the subject was dropped. With an "Aw Geez," Luke went downstairs to take care of the diner, and Lorelai poured her coffee down the drain, … just in case.

777777777777777777

All morning she had debated about buying a pregnancy test, but in a small town like Stars Hollow, that was a sure fire way to attract attention. _Luke would meet me at the door of Doose's to ask if there was something he should know._

Then the call from Jackson distracted her for a period of time; Sookie had gone into labor, and was on her way to the hospital. Lorelai grabbed her phone, purse and keys, left Michel in charge which he totally gave her a hard time about, being the one left behind … again. "Michel we are not going shoe shopping, she's giving birth. Get there as soon as you can!"

On the drive to the hospital, Lorelai could focus on the traffic, the lights, the other cars and their crazy drivers on the road. Just getting there in time was important. She had called Rory and Luke to let them know the news and where she'd be.

It wasn't till she was sitting still again, watching Sookie go through another series of contractions that it hit her again.

_Is this going to be me in 9 months? _

A night in New York with Luke. A night which may result in them having a baby. Luke … and her… raising a child … together.

"Ummm Sookie? Would you mind if I got some coffee?I'll be right back."

"Oh sure! rub it in, just because you can drink coffee or have a cocktail any time you WANT! Never mind that you can actually get up and walk out of the room, I just have a living person coming out of me! Some friend you are!"

Lorelai gave her friend's hand a final squeeze, "Great! I'll be right back!" As Lorelai walked away, she began to wonder what tapestry of obscenities she would weave if she was in that position again.

When she entered the hall she began to debate if she should really get the cup of coffee; _After all it wouldn't be good for the baby. _

_Gah! There is no baby, That we know of… _

She was aimless wandering the halls. _Isn't this what you wanted? "Your middle"? Why are you scared of your middle? You wanted to grow old with Luke. He is the One. Wouldn't it stand to reason kids would be in that equation. Wait! Kids, … as in plural? As in more than one? _

Her wandering lead her to the nursery, being in that part of the hospital it wasn't that much of a leap. She had to stop and take in all the sweet pudgy faces. She remembered the first time she saw Rory through one of these windows. _She was perfect._

How could Lorelai love anyone as much as Rory? More than Rory?

She then thought of Luke. She loved him just as much as Rory. She knew now she couldn't live without him, just like Rory. Would it be the same with this baby?

_There is no baby, … yet…_Not knowing was driving her crazy.

She pulled on the arm of a random maternity orderly coming out of the nursery. "Excuse me, is there a way you can tell you are pregnant after two days?"

Taken off guard by the question, "Ummmmm, okay, wow, ummm well if you want I can take you too the lab, I just do this to get through school."

"Sure that's fine, please ,.. lead the way." And she followed, hoping the knots in her stomach weren't morning sickness.

"Hey Sally, could you inform this lady the ins and outs of the pregnancy test."

"ummm sure," the nurse turned around in her stool, "have a seat, …" Grabbing a fresh clipboard. "what are your symptoms?"

"ummm Apples…"

"Excuse me? "

"Apples, I've been craving apples."

"No mam…"

"Please don't call me mam,… makes me feel old."

"Fine Miss, I meant have you had any morning sickness, a missed period?"

_Oh God! when was my last period._ Isn't it just like the health professional to add more anxiety to the situation. "well I'm not that big a fruit eater, the only other time I've craved apples was my last pregnancy."

"Okay? Well how long ago was the…?"

"Indiscretion?" Lorelai supplied, not wanting to hear what Luke and her did described as intercourse. _So clinical._

"Yeah, how long?"

"2 days."

"2 days?" the nurse asked with a cocked eyebrow, " you're flipping out over two days?"

Lorelai only offered a "please help me" smile.

" … any other time before that?"

Lorelai felt the need to defend her sex life. "Oh God yes! We can barely keep our hands off each other," Lorelai was nervous and rambling and of course focusing on the wrong thing. "I'm actually surprised I didn't get pregnant sooner, We are like rabbits, … not that you needed to know that. It's just in all the times before, and there have been many, … we took you know … 'precautions' … but two days ago we didn't."

"No time for precautions?"

"Well, ummm we were a little … drunk, … actually," Lorelai admitted, _SHUT UP!_

"Uh huh, Great way to start off a pregnancy, …"

_Oh great the nurse is now judging me! _"Could you please just test me? Just in case."

"I don't think it will do you any good, the earliest you can tell is Usually 3 weeks, or after the first missed period… "

"Please, this is gonna drive me nuts, and then my boyfriend will know something is up…. I need to know now!"

"It may still come up negative and you'll be back here in 3 weeks. … How long has it been? Since your last period?"

"I don't know," Lorelai was always bad about keeping track of Aunt Flow. That was the reason when she was expecting Rory she didn't notice three months had passed with out having to deal with it. "Please, I need to know now…"

Like many people Lorelai spoke to, Sally caved,"Alright, Alright, fill out this form, " and Lorelai complied as quickly as possible and returned the clip board. The nurse then asked, "blood or urine?"

"Excuse me?"

"Blood or urine test."

Lorelai cringed at the thought of needles, and she hated the sound of the word "urine", but considering Luke may notice a pin prick on her, Lorelai offered a dry "Give me a 'P'."

The nurse handed her a cup, "fill to that line." And pointed to a rest room conveniently in the lab.

Lorelai was completely disgusted, but returned the cup to Sally, "Come back in a half an hour and I'll let you know, but I tell you, I don't think it will do any good. It will probably come out negative."

"I know, I just need to be… proactive.. I guess."

7777777777777777

The waiting was the worst._ How could it take a lab longer to find out what peeing on a stick did in 5 minutes? _

She began to wonder if she could handle another baby. With the Inn, still trying to raise Rory as best she could while her daughter made her own decisions at Yale. _Oh My God, A 20 year age difference between siblings._ Random memories began to hit Lorelai; Rory's first steps, first words, first birthday. How Rory had grown. How independent Rory had become, makingher own descisions, her own mistakes. How once again this baby wouldn't know their grandparents, but this time … Lorelai wouldn't be alone.

_Luke. _

How would he react to all this?

_'If I ever happen to meet the right person. . .well, there would be a discussion.'_

That random memory came to her, too. He was fixing her shoe at the dance marathon. She recalled how they both shyly looked away from each other, and how hard Luke focused on that shoe, not daring to meet her gaze again. Maybe on that night, in that moment, Lorelai had entertained thoughts of her and Luke, … being right for each other. _If only I had just made a move then. Nicole wouldn't have happened, Jason wouldn't have happened._ Well, that was a different problem.

Luke seemed open to kids then, he made it a point to let her know he was open to kids. _Pining for me even then._ From what she heard and saw, he was really good with the kids during the elementary school's production of Fiddler on the Roof, and during the Twickham Museum opening.

Lorelai began to wonder what their baby would be like. _Blue eyes, brown hair, … Determined, … Stubborn, … Opinionated, … Strong, … Confident, … with a love of Coffee as well as Carrots. The right mix of both parents._

_Perfect._

_Just like Rory was._

She then began to hope she was pregnant. Already thinking of clever ways to tell Luke. To pull an Amelie, and slowly unveil the clues to see if he could figure it out.

And then, it happened, a sensation any woman knows. She didn't need to wait for the lab results. In that moment, just as her hope was beginning to grow, she had gotten her period.

_The Red Line Express. _

_Riding the Crimson Wave. _

_Aunt Flow was visiting.  
_  
_Rebooting the Ovarian Operating System_

Being the always prepared girl scout she was, she took care of her Female troubles in the ladies room, with what she always carried on hand. _Like I'd trust those El Cheapo vending machines. _

As she left the rest room, suddenly disappointed to be menstrating, she almost ran into Luke… "What are you doing here?"

"Well you said Sookie was having her baby….."

"So?"

"So I got Caesar to cover. Thought maybe I'd keep you company, didn't know if Rory was coming for it, maybe help Jackson pace the floor. I don't know seemed like the right thing to do…"

"and?"

"and Sookie is my friend too, wasn't really around for the last one… so here I am. Though the mere idea of child birth in their home the last time did kinda freaked me out … it was just a little weird… and completely unsanitary, I'm sure."

"But you came to the hospital, you hate hospitals."

"Yeah well, I had some bad memories here, ... we can makes some good ones right."

"What about foreign objects sticking out of bodies."

"Well, I'll have you to protect me."

"Are you sure you can trust me? If I recall I gave you an eyeful last time."

Recalling the time he brought her to the hospital to see her father. "well you've matured a little since then…. "he noticed something different in Lorelai, Luke put his arm around her "Hey you okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know you look … sad. You're gonna be an aunt again."

"Yeah an aunt" _not a mom_, "and you're gonna be an uncle," Trying to perk up for him.

"Well, I'll screw that up pretty bad I'm sure."

"Well, you came in a little late with Jess, here you can start from scratch."_Just like with our baby, _Now wishing she was carrying his baby, _little Luke or little Lorelai. _Lorelai forced a smile, "Come on le'ts see how Sookie's doing?She was just getting started when I left. Should be quite a show."

"Ummmmm Do I have to actually go in her Room?"

"Come on, " and as the walked backed to the waiting room area, Lorelai was thinking of Luke's brown hair and blue eyes, … a little flannel shirt and a tiny blue baseball cap.

_Someday._

_Perfect._

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**A/N:  
-Ehhhh not my best, but you tell me!  
-I did my research, I called the women's clinic and asked all my questions so hey those answers the nurse gives are based on Scientific FACT! WOO HOO!  
-**Isn't it just like the health professional to add more anxiety to the situation. **-I've experienced that TOO MANY TIMES!**  
**-because we like to share, ... and speak in code, ... the period link Jeepgirl gave me!  
The Top 15 Euphemisms for "Getting Your Period"  
15 Miss Scarlett's Come Home to Tara  
14 Trolling for Vampires  
13 A Dishonorable Discharge from the Uterine Navy  
12 Saddling Old Rusty  
11 Feelin' Menstru-riffic!  
10 Clean-Up in Aisle One  
9 Massacre at the Y  
8 T-Minus 9 Months and Holding  
7 Game Day for the Crimson Tide  
6 Panty Shields Up, Captain!  
5 Taking Carrie to the Prom  
4 Playing Banjo in Sgt. Zygote's Ragtime Band  
3 Ordering l'Omelette Rouge  
2 Arts and Crafts Week at Panty Camp **

_**and the Number 1 Euphemism for "Getting Your Period"...**_

**1 Rebooting the Ovarian Operating System **

**It'a more fun to make up your own!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777  
"That was all God given talent..." w**

**hy thank you Luke!  
7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777 **

R/R: PLEASE, I like to better myself. To quote The Princess Bride,  
"...Remember this is for posterity, ... so be honest."  
Please be specific with R/R; name one (or as many as you can think of or want to mention..…) at least specific thing you liked

**Please! It makes me feel good...inside (Dirty!) **

**Hence the Rant option below. **

**Insert Rant here V  
A/N: if not completely satisfied with this chapter, please return unused portion for a full refund …**


End file.
